


Inkább nézném végig, ahogyan a világ porig ég...

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Sick Newt, Translation, Vampire Turning, Vampires, fordítás, vampire thomas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Newt, a családod itt hagyott téged meghalni. Nem kérd tőlem is, hogy ezt tegyem…





	Inkább nézném végig, ahogyan a világ porig ég...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/gifts).
  * A translation of [I rather see the world burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962088) by [Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred). 



> „Ez egy kérelemre írt fic. Még mindig Stylesként nézek Tomra.” írta az eredeti író.  
> Nem tudom, mindig is volt egy vámpírfügőségem, és a Vámpír Thomas kifejezetten megtetszett, így gondoltam, lefordítom nektek!  
> Jó étvágyat hozzá!

\- Nem foglak hagyni meghalni! – vicsorgott Thomas, felugrott s nekiszegezte Newtot a falnak, kiszorítva belőle minden levegőt.  
A halványbarna hajú fiú felnézett azokba a whiskeyszín szemekbe és látta, hogy lassan megváltozik a színük; lenézett Thomas ajkaira, és bene ragadt a lélegzet, mikor látta, ahogy mögöttük előtűntek az agyarak.  
\- Pedig ezt kellene tenned – suttogta, Newt.  
Thomas megrázta a fejét és lehajolt, szájon csókolva őt miközben ujjai a másik hajába siklottak és csókjai pedig egyre csak a torka felé közeledtek.  
\- Azt mondtad, hogy sose változtatnál át senkit. Azt mondtad, hogy sosem lennél, olyan, mint… azok – nyöszörgött Newt, a teste felforrt, de nem tudta, hogy ez a betegség vagy Thomas jelenlét miatt van.   
\- Érted, hogy téged megmentselek, megszegném a saját ígéretem.  
Felnézett a Newtra, és puhán mosolygott, mikor azok a sötétbarna szemek könnyekkel teltek meg. Thomas megdörzsölte könnyfoltos orcáit, így a kórházi köntöse lecsúszott a válláról; vámpírunk Karantén ajtóhoz sétált, hogy lássa biztonsági őrt, ki vígan tévézett a folyosó másik végén.   
\- Tommy… - Thomas felnézett rá, az arca betegesen sápadt volt, és ha Thomas jobbember lett volna, nem lökte volna őt a sötétség karjaiba. De évszázadokig volt egyedül a sötétségben és ez megkeserítette, de elveszteni az emlékeit és találkozni ezzel az istenadta csodával volt a legjbb dolog, ami valaha történt vele. Elveszíteni őt nem is volt lehetőség.  
\- Gondold ezt végig nagyon óvatosan, amit most mondasz.  
Newt ismét köhögött, most már sokkal rondábban, és mikor felnézett Thomasra, az álláról vér folyt vét csöpögött a kezeire, és a lábai elé a padlóra. A kezei a rubin folyadékban úsztak és Thomas látta azokban az aranyos, csokibarna szemekben a rettegést, ahogy látta a saját testét lassan összeomlani. A vámpír odarohan hozzá, felkapja és a ronda kórházi ágyhoz viszi, hogy ráfektesse.  
\- Newt, a családod itt hagyott téged meghalni. N-nem kérd tőlem is, hogy ezt tegyem… - suttogta Thomas, ahogy mellé fölé térdelt és a lepedőt használva törölte le Newt arcáról a vért. – Te sosem hagytál el engem, még a legsötétebb óráimban sem, és én nem fogom ezt tenni veled – mondja. – Te és én – suttogja, ahogy bosszúsan kitöröl egy könnycseppet a saját szeméből. Newt elkeseredik, ahogy látja Thomas rózsaszín könnyeit megeredni azokból a sötét szemekből.  
Felnyúlva Newt a tincsei közé fonta az ujjait, és hátra döntve a fejét ajánlotta fel neki a torkát, csak a szeme sarkából figyelte, és mosolygott rá. A tiszta, ragyogó mosoly olyasmi volt, amit már hónapok óta nem láthatott Newt arcán, így Thomas nem tudott mást tenni, mint viszonozni, ahogy leeresztette a fejét a torkához. Megállt, ahogy néhány hajszálnyitávolságban volt a karcsú toroktól. Megnyalta az ajkait, mielőtt szerelme torkára suttogott volna.  
\- Engedd meg, hogy megpróbáljam egy kicsit kevésbé fájdalmassá tenni – dorombolt, ahogy hagyta, hogy a kezei Newt köntöse alá csússzannak, végig a testén, egészen a már most nyöszörgő halandó lüktető farkáig mielőtt megmarkolta volna, hogy aztán lassú, de határozott mozdulatokkal igaztani kezdje. New nagyra nyílt szemekkel zihált, ahogy a teste ívbe feszül és felemelkedett az ágyról, és ahogy Thomas figyelte, érezte saját magát is megkeményedni, és a látványtól felizgulva, előugrott fogaival addig harapja az alsó ajkát, amíg az vérezni nem kezd.  
Rángatózva és nyöszörögve a szükségtől, ami csak úgy marta belülről, ahogyan Newt érezte, hogy az orgazmusához közeledett.  
\- T-tomy! – nyögött fel, és megmarkolta a másik pólóját, ahogy a vámpír mutatóujja átsiklott pénisze érzékeny, „bevágott részén”, amitől csak még hangosabban nyöszörgött. – Oh, Istenem! – hüppögött.  
Lehajolva Thomas megcsókolta, hagyva neki, hogy igya a vérét, és hogy az megtöltse a nemsokára-szeretője száját. Newt kezei Thomas nyaka köré csavarodtak, és annyit próbált meg a vámpír vérből magához venni, amennyit csak lehetséges volt, és csak akkor engedte el őket, mint mikor azok a bűnösre csábító ajkak lejjebb vándoroltak a torkára.  
Thomas megcsókolta a torkát, hagyva, hogy a fogai megkarcolják a finom bőrt, és mikor érezte Newtot felkiáltani, és ahogy érezte a kezet beteríti spermával, az agyarait Newt nyakába süllyesztette. A fájdalmas szúrás annyira erőteljes volt, hogy a teste másodszor is elélvezett. A vámpírba kapaszkodott, amíg nem vált erőtlenné és súlytalanná, és amíg a szeme előtt össze nem folytak a képek. Thomas lenyalta a sebet, elcsípve azt a vért, ami még kibugyogott a sebből, majd lenézett a társára, és mosolygott. Mosolygott, ahogy nézte őt, ahogyan átváltozik.   
\- Ezt nem bánom meg.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos, mit gondoltok?  
> A kommenteknek és a szíveknek nagyon örülnék, felvillanyoznátok velük a napomat! <3  
> További szép napot mindenkinek  
> A ti Secrecy-tek :D


End file.
